For the Better
by sevenBEES
Summary: What would have happened if Draco got a turn with the Boggart in third year?


As soon as the laughter calmed down enough to speak over, Professor Lupin instructed the class to form a line. As Boggart Snape looked on a great amount of shoving and jostling ensued. Harry was attempting to get closer to the front of the line but with each attempt found himself nearer the back. He felt a shoulder digging into him and turned around to see the back of a head with shockingly blonde hair.

"Urgh. Shove off Malfoy!"

"Gladly." Draco retorted with a smirk, he gave Harry a firm shove and pushed in front of him in line.

"Come now. Come now." Professor Lupin raised his voice slightly and the students finally settled into a straight line.

"Who's next? Ah. Ms. Patil, please…" He beckoned her forward.

Pavarti unraveled a mummy, Seamus muted a Banshee, and so forth until Draco was at last in front of the Boggart. He looked to be really concentrating. _What_, thought Harry, _was Draco Malfoy afraid of?_

Malfoy positioned himself in a firm stance, wand out and face determined. With a pop the Boggart shifted into the lithe well dressed body of Lucius Malfoy. He had his sleek silver and black cane in one hand and he took a step forward with an annoyed look on his face.

"If I have to hear about this one more time Draco I swear to Merlin…"

Draco took a step back in shock, lowering his eyes and visibly cowering in front of his father. Professor Lupin looked on edge but waited, possibly hoping for the best.

"R-Ri-Riddikulus." whispered Draco under his breath, not looking up at his boggart father.

"I've told you time and AGAIN BOY, COME BACK WHEN YOU'VE GOT SOMETHING TO SAY THAT IS WORTHY OF THIS HOUSES NAME!" Boggart Lucius' voice was booming and echoed in the cleared out staff room. He rushed at Draco and before anyone could react raised his wand cane over Draco whose grey eyes were glistening. He was quickly backing up into the wall as the other students moved out of his way. None of them dared to say anything as they looked on, pity in their eyes.

Professor Lupin jumped in front of him before it went any further and the Boggart turned into a creamy orb. With a firm "Riddikulus" and a loud snap the Boggart fizzled into nothingness.

The class had already broken into hushed murmurings, they dared not laugh. Harry was looking at Malfoy, beet red and refusing to make eye contact with anyone, and for the first time felt sympathy for the boy. Harry knew how it felt to be the object of stares and speculation. More than that he knew what it was like to live in a place where the adults who were supposed to protect and care for you instead used their authority over you in the worst ways.

"We'll resume next week I think. Class dismissed." said Lupin as he began ushering the students out of the staff room.

Before anyone could react Draco turned and ran from the room and down the stairs seemingly on his way to the dungeons. Without thinking Harry ran after him.

Harry was panting when he caught up to Draco. He looked around expecting the dungeons only to find himself nearer the astronomy tower. This corridor held several mural sized paintings of the glittering universe.

Draco turned at the sound of Harry's heavy breathing and quickly wiped at his tear stained cheeks. He tried unsuccessfully to adopt his usual sneer.

"Get out of here Potter. Give me some space or I'll…" he broke off as Harry chuckled slightly.

"Come to laugh at my expense. Well, if you think that just because,"

"No no!" Harry interjected quickly, "It's just, Give you some space, well..." he gestured grandly at the paintings, "here you go."

Draco eyed Potter. Harry was smirking but not in his usual attempt at one upmanship or scorn. More in the way that Draco sometimes saw him laughing with Weasley. He didn't know how to react. This side of Potter had never been directed at him and he really wasn't in the mood to decipher it at the moment. Was he trying to cheer him up? Gryffindors were very strange.

"Potter, I want to be alone."

Harry sighed, "I understand, I just thought…" he didn't know what made him act next. Something truly stupid inside him he was sure. He walked up to Draco, who looked confused and started to step back, and put his hand on his shoulder.

"If you ever want to talk about it, I know what it's like. Just let me know, ok Draco."

Barely pausing to register the look of absolute shock on Draco's face, Harry turned around and left him there. _What in Merlin's pants had made him use his given name? _Harry walked right up to the common room, completely forgetting about his last class of the day. He was so preoccupied that he didn't see Hermione dodge past and quietly slip out of the portrait hole fiddling with her necklace as she did so. He plopped down into his favorite armchair by the fire and ran his fingers through his hair. There would be consequences for what just transpired and even though it seemed far fetched, as he stared into the roaring flames he found himself hoping it would be for the better.


End file.
